Fourteen Times
by Kellouka2
Summary: The fourteen times Beck asked Jade out and the one she finally accepted. "What if?" Prequel. One-Shot. Requested by anonymous. Please R&R!


__**Okay guys! That is a prequel to 'What if?'. At 'What if?', it's mentioned that Beck had asked Jade out fourteen times and then she accepted. So, this one-shot is about the fourteen times Beck asked Jade out, the one she accepted and their date. Please make sure to favorite and REVIEW!**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Fourteen times: "What if?" Prequel_

* * *

"_Jade only scares the guys who ask her out just to see if they're gonna insist. If they're brave enough to ask her out again, she accepts." Andre explained._

"_Oh... So, Beck asked her out two times?"_

"_Fourteen times."_

* * *

_Jade wasn't easy. She turned down every guy who asked her out. She had her plan to find the perfect boyfriend for her. Jade wanted the one who wouldn't give up when she would turn him down. She wanted the one who would insist on asking her out until she accepted. Jade wanted the one who wasn't scared and was brave enough to ask her on a date._

_Beck was the school's hot guy. Every girl wanted to be his girlfriend. But Beck didn't want one of the girls who used to flirt him all the time. He wanted a special girl, a different girl. Beck wanted a girl who would be difficult to approach, a girl who had her own, strong personality. Hollywood Arts had many beautiful girls, but he wanted someone special. Someone who made the difference between the other girls. Beck wanted Jade West, the goth girl who had stole his heart and was difficult to ask her out. Probably too difficult. _

_Beck was scared of Jade. Everyone was scared of Jade. But he was determined to ask her out, no matter what. She was worth it. And Beck hoped that she wouldn't turn him down just like the other guys... If she would, he would just ask her again, and again, and again... _

"Are you serious?!" Andre shouted.

Beck chuckled and leaned against Andre's locker. "Yep, I'm totally serious. I wanna try it." He said. "It'll be a new experience..."

"What kind of experience would it be? How much you hurt while Jade is cutting your neck with her scissors? Some guys that had asked her out have cried! Did you hear me? CRIED! She made them cry! Look, I know nothing scares you, but Jade isn't the average kind of fear. She's a special kind."

"I'm scared of her. But I do like her. A lot. She's different, unique, special."

"She's terrifying!"

"She's beautiful! And sexy. Have you noticed her boobs?" Beck asked him.

"Yes, I know she's pretty, hot, talented... But she's also mean, terrifying and evil!" Andre told him.

Beck shrugged and arched his eyebrows. "I don't care. I like her and I wanna ask her out."

"Yeah, great. But I'm not gonna help you when she wrestles you to the ground." Andre stated, crossing his arms.

"You know... Some people may like that..." Beck replied, smirking.

Andre sighed. "You're crazy." He muttered and walked away.

Beck chuckled and shook his head. He glanced at Jade's locker. She was standing there, talking with Cat, her best friend. Beck could never understand how a girl like Jade had a friend like Cat. Cat was always happy and cheerful. She was the exact opposite of Jade.

Beck took a deep breath. It was the right time to approach Jade. Cat wouldn't be a problem. Cat was like Beck's little sister. She was his best girl friend. He started walking to Cat and Jade.

"Hey, Cat!" He greeted her.

"BEEEECK!" Cat screamed and fell in his arms. Beck lifted her and spinned her around. Cat kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck. Beck let her down and kissed the top of her head.

"What's up, little red?" He asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine!" She exclaimed happily and glanced at Jade shyly. Jade was leaning against her locker, watching them. She smiled bitterly at Cat. "Oh! I'm so rude! Beck? Have you met Jade?" Cat asked him.

Beck took a look at Jade. "Um... No, no I haven't..." He replied.

"Well... That's Jade, my best girl friend! And, Jade, that's Beck, my best boy friend!" Cat announced.

"Hi." Jade mumbled, looking into his eyes.

Beck gulped. "Well... Hi." He responded and smiled awkwardly.

Jade sighed and walked away. "I'm going to class!" She shouted when she had already disappeared. Beck rolled his eyes and looked at Cat. She shrugged and bounced away.

**-Black Box Theater-**

Jade was sitting on a chair in the Black Box Theater, studying a new play. Beck entered the black Box Theater and glanced at her. As soon as he realized who she was, he tried to exit the Theater, but he accidentally fell to a chair. The chair fell down, making noise, and Beck turned slowly to see Jade glaring at him.

He chuckled awkwardly. "Um..." He cleared his throat. "Sorry?"

Jade stood up and approached him. "I'm studying! In case you don't know, I'm starring at Sikowitz's new play and I WANNA BE AWESOME!" She shouted.

He took a deep breath. _Just try it NOW! _"Um... You will." He replied.

Jade squinted at him. "How will I be awesome if I can't study?" She asked him bitterly.

"You don't need to study. You're so talented and good at acting that it comes naturally. You know... Without studying and being prepared." He explained, being ready to listen to her insults and screams.

Jade widened her eyes and looked at him. "Um... Thanks." She muttered, trying to stifle a smile.

Beck chuckled. "You're welcome." _Say it. _"Um..." He rubbed the back of his neck. _Say it. Now. _"Jade?"

"Yeah?" She scowled at him.

He lost his voice for a second. _SAY IT! NOW! _"Would you... Um... Would you-"

"Yeah? Would I...?" She started approaching him dangerously. "Would I WHAT?" She asked him.

"Um..." Beck opened his mouth, but closed it almost immediately. "Would you like to... um... Never mind. Bye, Jade!" He stated and ran away.

Jade smiled victoriously. "He's kinda cute..." She mumbled at herself and returned to her seat. "I just hope he's brave enough to deal with me again..." She added and kept on studying for her play.

**-Sikowitz's classroom-**

Beck stormed in the classroom and closed the door behind of him. Only Andre and Robbie were in the class. Beck leaned against the door and threw his head back, panting. Andre stood up and reached him quickly.

"Dude! What happened?" He asked him.

Robbie approached them. "I... I... I talked to her." He stated, trying to catch his breath again.

Andre widened his eyes. "You really did?" Beck nodded. "Did she try to kill you with her scissors?"

"No... She was looking at me with those deathly, but so cute and beautiful, eyes and I couldn't finish a sentence. I probably left her confused in the Black Box Theater." He explained.

"Well... I'm glad you understood your mistake. Now, will you go out with me and Robbie at Karaokie-Dokie? Three girls from Northrige will be waiting for us. Well, especially you, but only one of them will be the lucky one. The other two are for me and Robbie."

"Yay! I have a date!" Robbie exclaimed happily.

Andre and Beck glanced at him. Beck shook his head. "I'm not coming."

"What? Why?" Andre questioned.

"I'm not done with Jade. I won't stop until I manage to ask her out." He said. "Just to ask her, to finish my sentence."

"Wait. Are you two talking about Jade? _Jade West?_" Robbie asked. Beck nodded. "She'll kill you! I asked her out once, and she threw her coffee in my pants! Then, she ordered me to buy her a new cup of coffee!" Robbie said.

"I've asked her out, too." Rex added. Beck and Andre sighed and took a look at him. "She ripped off my arm." He stated.

"See? That's why I'm never gonna ask her out. She scares me." Andre announced.

"I don't care. I'll ask her out. Today." Beck stated and walked out of the classroom.

"Robbie?"

"Hmm?"

"Should we have a first aid kid with us for Beck?"

"Yes, yes we should."

"Okay then."

**-Lunchtime-**

Jade was sitting alone at a table at Ashplant Cafe. Cat with Robbie and Beck sat on another table. Cat glanced at Jade. "Um... Guys?"

"Yeah?" Robbie replied.

"Would you mind if I went to sit with Jade? I don't like watching her sitting alone." She said.

"Why don't you tell her to come sit with us?" Beck suggested.

Robbie looked at him with his eyes wide open and shook his head. "Do you guys want?" Cat asked them.

"No!" Robbie shouted.

"Yes." Beck replied. Cat bit her bottom lip. "Go get her." Beck told Cat.

She smiled and stood up. "Kay-Kay!"

Jade was eating her lunch when Chris, a hot guy who was one year older than her, sat next to her. He passed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Cat approached them. She stared at them. Jade gave her a meaningful stare. Cat smiled and walked away for a while.

Chris glanced at Jade. "So... What time should I pick you up for our date? I was thinking that maybe we could go to-"

"Look." Jade cut him off and glared at him. Chris gulped and took his arm off of her. "I don't like you. I never accepted going on a date with you. You're a stupid asshole and the best you can do now is to walk away and never talk to me ever again. Or else you'll find yourself in a large trash can, suffocating. Got it?"

Chris nodded and stood up. "I'm sorry!" He shouted as he was running away.

Cat approached Jade giggling. "Oh, Jade... That was awesome!" She told her still laughing.

Jade smirked. "That boy is a mess."

"Well... That boy is one of the hottest guys in the whole school." Cat added.

Jade shrugged. "He's not my type." She muttered and took a look at Beck, who was sitting on a table with Robbie, a weird boy who always had a puppet with him.

Cat narrowed her eyes. "Um... Would you like to come sit with me and my other friends? They're really cool. I'll meet them to you. You already know Beck, though..." Cat stated.

"I... I don't know... They look like idiots." Jade commented, looking at Robbie and Rex.

Cat chuckled. "Oh, c'mon!" She told Jade and grabbed her arm, dragging her to Beck and Robbie's table.

"CAT! Stop doing that! No! Cat!" Jade shouted at the red-haired girl. They finally approached the table where Beck and Robbie were sitting. That moment, Andre reached them, too. He glanced at Jade sheepishly. She glared at him, making him look down at his feet.

Cat brought Jade's food and placed it on the table. "C'mon... Sit." She urged her brown-haired friend.

Jade rolled her eyes and sat down, between Beck and Robbie. Robbie gulped and looked at Cat. She rolled her eyes and took a seat between him and Jade. Andre sat on Beck's other side.

"Hi, Jade..." Robbie muttered.

"Yeah, hey." Jade murmured.

Cat kicked Jade's leg. Jade gave Cat a glare. "Behave." Cat whispered.

Jade sighed heavily and faked a smile. "Hello, Robbie." She told him.

"Um... Okay. So, you already know Beck and Robbie." Cat stated.

"Yeah. I know that stupid puppet called Rex, too." Jade added.

"He's not a puppet..." Robbie whispered.

"Oh... Okay then. But you don't know Andre!" Cat pointed at Andre.

He faked a smile. "Hi. I'm Andre."

"Yeah, I heard that. I'm Jade." She replied sarcastically.

Andre frowned and scowled at Beck, who shrugged and smiled at him innocently. Andre rolled his eyes and took a sip of his soda.

**-Later-**

Jade, Robbie, Cat, Beck and Andre were walking to Sikowitz's classroom. Cat suddenly saw Melanie, a student, eating a red velvet cupcake. Cat stopped and started running to her.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Is this a red velvet cupcake?!" She screamed.

Melanie glanced at her and gulped. Cat fell on her. "CAT!" Robbie shouted and followed her.

"Where did you find it?" Cat asked Melanie, who was lying underneath of her.

"My mom made it!" Melanie replied scared.

"Cat! Just let her go!" Robbie told her and wrapped his arms around Cat's small waist, pulling her away from Melanie.

Andre, Beck and Jade were looking at them with a questioning look. Andre took a look at Jade and started walking away slowly. Jade glared at him.

"Are you going somewhere?" Jade questioned him angrily.

Andre froze. "Ugh... I... I... I wanted to... um... you know... go to a place?"

Beck chuckled. "Andre! You told me that you wanted to go to Lane and ask him for Sikowitz's play. Is this where you're going?" He told him, raising an eyebrow.

Andre smiled. "Oh! That's right! Thanks for reminding me. Bye, guys!" Andre replied and walked away.

Jade sighed and glanced at Beck. "Do you think I believed you?" She inquired, arching her pierced eyebrow.

Beck shook his head. "Nope. I don't." He muttered.

Jade nodded. "Good." She murmured.

Beck and Jade kept staring at Cat, Robbie and Melanie. "So..." Beck started.

Jade looked at him. "So... What?" She asked.

"Um... Would you like to... um..."

"Would I like to do what?" She snapped at him.

Beck gulped. "Ugh... Would you like to... um... maybe... someday... go... um... out... ugh... you know... with... maybe... me?" He stuttered.

Jade squinted at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked him angrily.

"Um... I-I don't know... Maybe, you know... Go out with me..." He paused. "... and my friends?" He added. "Cat's one of them." He stated, faking a smile.

Jade frowned. "No." She replied and walked in Sikowitz's classroom.

As soon as she disappeared, Andre emerged next to Beck. "What did she say?" He asked Beck.

"No." Beck answered.

Andre patted his friend's shoulder and sighed in relief. "Good. Then, I guess you have to forget about her. Too bad. Let's go." He stated and got in Sikowitz's classroom.

**-The Next Day-**

Beck reached his locker and took a look at Andre, who was waiting for him. Andre arched his eyebrows. Beck narrowed his eyes at him.

"What happened?" Beck asked his friend.

"Well... I think I'm the one who has to make this question..." Andre responded.

"Why?"

"Because yesterday you had a date, right?"

"I didn't show up." Beck announced.

"WHAT?!" Andre shrieked.

Beck winced. "Dude! Relax... I didn't want to go on a date with Charlotte and I didn't go. It's simple."

"No, it's not!" Andre shouted. "Do you know how many hours had I been trying to make Charlotte go on a date with you? It was difficult, despite the fact that every girl wants to date you, because she didn't like the idea that _I _asked her to go on a date with _you_."

"First of all, I didn't like the fact that _you _asked Charlotte to go on a date with me, either." Beck stated. "And, secondly, you're wrong. You said every girl wants to date me. But I know one who doesn't." Beck added, staring at him with an emotionless face.

Andre pouted. "I don't feel appreciated." He mumbled.

Beck rolled his eyes and glanced at Jade's locker. "Jade's at her locker. I'm going there." He announced and started walking.

Andre grabbed a hold of Beck's jacket. "Wait..." He said. "Where are you going?" He questioned.

"To Jade. I'm not giving up." Beck stated and escaped from Andre's grip. He approached Jade slowly. She had her locker open and she was trying to find a notebook when he reached her. "Hi." He muttered.

Jade slammed her locker shut forcefully, making much noise and scowled at him. "What?" She snapped at him.

Beck took a deep breath. "You... You look pretty good today." He stated.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." She replied bitterly and started walking away.

Beck grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Wait." He whispered.

Jade sighed loudly and turned around to face him. Beck's determined expression disappeared and it was immediately replaced by an innocent smile.

"What do you want?" She inquired angrily.

"Do you wanna hang out with me?" He spilled.

Jade kept looking at him without any hint of emotion. "Nope." She chocked out and smiled bitterly at him. "Bye." She said and walked away.

Beck rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Next time." He muttered and started pacing to Andre again.

**-Black Box Theater-**

Beck was chatting with Cat, when Jade stormed in the Theater. She glanced at them and stopped. "Um... Hi. Cat... You didn't tell me Beck was here." She told Cat.

Cat bounced at Jade happily. "I know! I was walking here and I saw him standing outside the door, so I started talking to him and we walked inside. And I just found out that he's a great actor. Did you know that?" Cat asked Jade in surprise.

"Of course I knew it, Cat. Me and Beck are at the same acting class. Now, will you help me with this scene?" Jade replied.

"Sure! But I don't wanna play Walter's role. It's a male role and I'm a female! I can't play roles for boys." Cat told her.

"You can't play roles for girls, either." Jade replied sarcastically.

Cat pouted and scowled at her. "You're mean to me." She murmured and crossed her arms.

Jade rolled her eyes and glanced at Beck. "What am I supposed to tell her now?" She questioned him.

Beck approached her and grabbed her wrists. He placed Jade's hands on Cat's shoulders and whispered to her ear, "Tell her you're sorry..."

Jade glared at him. "I'm not gonna apologize to this crazy girl." She whispered.

Beck stared at her. "Just do it." He told her, staring into her eyes.

Jade groaned and glanced at Cat. "I'm sorry." She murmured.

"Kay-Kay!" Cat squealed happily and kissed Jade's cheek.

"Ew! Cat! Gross!" Jade shouted and winced.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Whatever..." He whispered and walked to a chair.

The bell rang, making Cat jump in surprise. "Oh! I'll be late!" She shouted and ran out the Black Box Theater.

Jade sighed and took a look at Beck. "She's crazy."

"But you love her. We all do."

Jade shrugged. "I guess..." She muttered and looked down.

Beck stood up and approached her. "You know... What about going out with-"

"No." Jade cut him off and exited the Theater.

Beck pursed his lips and took a deep breath. "Next time." He muttered "Again." He added and go out of the Black Box Theater.

**-Sikowitz's classroom-**

"Beck! She said no. Just give up." Andre told him, glaring at him. "She's mean, scary, unfriendly, terrifying, evil and she makes me wanna pee on my pants! What can't you understand from this description?"

Beck looked at him. "I believe she's beautiful, talented, hot, smart, unique and she makes me wanna kiss her." Beck argued.

"I agree with your description, but I think you should add the adjectives I used, too..." Andre murmured.

Beck stood up and reached the board which was hanging on the wall. He grabbed a pen and started drawing random shapes on it. "I'm gonna ask her out again." He stated.

Andre threw his head back and groaned. "Why are you so stubborn?" He grumbled. "She refused to go out with you three times! And you didn't manage to finish your sentence the first time, which means that you've already tried four times!" Andre eclaimed angrily.

"Four times aren't enough..." Beck replied.

"How many times are you gonna try?"

Beck shrugged. "Until she accepts."

"Or until she cuts your tongue." Andre added.

Beck rolled his eyes and continued drawing on the board. "Four times, ugh?"

"Yes. FOUR TIMES."

"Okay, then... I'll try ten more times."

"TEN?! C'mon, Beck! She won't accept going out with you!" Andre told him.

"She will! But, even if she won't, I would be proud of myself for trying."

Andre shook his head. "I can't talk with you..." He mumbled. Beck chuckled.

**-Jade's house-**

Jade was writing her project for the Theater class and Cat was playing with a pillow on Jade's bed.

Jade glanced at her. "Can you please stop playing with my pillows?" Jade asked her bitterly.

Cat stopped giggling and placed the pillow back at its place. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Jade rolled her eyes and continued writing. "Just let me finish my project." She muttered.

Cat stifled a giggle and looked at Jade. "So..." She started.

"No! Just let me finish it!" Jade grumbled.

"So!" Cat restated, ignoring Jade. "What's up with you and Beck?"

Jade narrowed her eyes and glanced at her. "What's up with me and Beck?" Jade repeated, arching her pierced eyebrow.

Cat smirked. "You know... I kinda heard him asking you to go out with him..." She mumbled. "When is your date?" She asked.

"I refused to go on a date with him." Jade announced.

"Jade! Ugh! Is it again this 'testing' thing?" Cat asked her angrily.

Jade grinned. "Actually, it's something more than that... He has already asked me out three times and I said no. And one time he was about to ask me out, but he didn't finish his sentence. So, he has asked me out four times." She said.

"Jade! See? He's brave enough to ask you more than one time! What are you waiting for?"

"I wanna see how many times is he gonna try."

"What if he gives up?" Cat wondered,

Jade glanced at her. "I believe he's not gonna give up so easily. But, even if he does, I don't care. I don't need a boyfriend."

"Yes, you do. C'mon, Jade... Don't you find Beck attractive?" Cat asked her friend.

Jade bit her bottom lip. "Well... Yeah, I kinda find him a little attractive. And hot. And super cute. But that doesn't count, does it?"

Cat nodded. "Yes, it does count..." She replied, grinning. "Do you know what that means, Jadey?"

"Don't call me Jadey. And, what does that mean?"

"That means that you like Beck!" Cat exclaimed happily.

"Shh!" Jade jumped and covered Cat's mouth. "Shut. Up." She whispered to her ear. Cat nodded. Jade let her free and sat on the bed next to Cat. "I don't like Beck."

"Yes, you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"DO NOT!" Jade shouted at her.

Cat pouted and grabbed a pillow, as she started palying with it again. Jade sighed and sat again on her desk to continue writing her project.

"You like him." Cat mumbled.

Jade glared at her. Cat raised her eyebrows. Jade nodded. "Okay, maybe I do like him." Cat gasped and clapped. "Happy now?" She asked her bitterly. Cat nodded happily.

"I knew it! When are you gonna accept?"

"When I fee like it!" Jade yelled at her and looked at the paper in front of her. "I can't finish my project. See what you've done?"

**-The Next Morning-**

Beck was waiting for Jade in front of her locker. Jade approached him and stared at him blankly. Beck looked at her and smiled innocently.

"Why are you here?" Jade asked him.

"I was waiting for you." Beck answered.

"Why?"

"I wanted to ask you something." He replied.

Jade steadied her bag on her shoulder and frowned. "Good. Then, go for it." She urged him.

Beck took a deep breath. "Do you wanna go out with me?"

"No."

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

"No."

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

"No."

Beck scowled at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He sighed and started walking away. Jade opened her locker. "Do you wanna go out with me?" Sinjin's creepy voice sounded from behind of her.

Jade widened her eyes and turned to face him. "I said no to that hot dude over there. What makes you think that I will say yes to you?" She asked him.

Sinjin shrugged. "Because I'm hotter."

"No, you're not."

"Is this a yes?"

"NO!" Jade screamed. Sinjin ran away.

Cat approached Jade and poked her shoulder. "I saw Beck standing here before..." She whispered.

Jade closed her locker and glanced at Cat. "He was waiting for me." She stated.

Cat smiled. "Did he ask you to go out with him?"

"Yes."

"What did you say?"

"No."

"C'mon, Jade! Five times aren't enough for you?"

"Actually, they're seven times. He asked me out three times here." Jade corrected her red-haired friend.

Cat pouted and crossed her arms, staring at Jade. "Why are you doing this to him? I know you wanna go on a date with him. Why don't you just say yes?"

"Because I'm Jade West. The girl who turns down every guy." Jacob, a tall guy with brown hair and green eyes approached her. Jade didn't turn around to face him. "Just keep walking. Don't even think of talking to me." She ordered him without even looking at him. Jacob frowned and walked away. Jade glanced at Cat. "See? I'm the girl who doesn't want a boyfriend." She stated.

"I believe that the girl who doesn't want a boyfriend, wants Beck." Cat told her.

"I don't want Beck."

"You like him."

"Yes, I do. I told you so yesterday. But I don't want a boyfriend."

"When was the last time you had a boyfriend?"

Jade shrugged. "I don't know... Three months ago?"

"The boy who you ordered to be your date for the prom doesn't count."

Jade groaned. "Then... A year, I guess..."

"Jade... Harry wasn't your boyfriend. You scared him and made him go on a date with you, just to show your mom that you're not a freak who has no friends."

"I'm not a freak who has no friends."

"No, you're not. But you need a boyfriend. And Beck is ideal. He's the only one who is brave enough to talk to you and ask you out seven times." Cat stated.

Jade looked down. "I'm good without a boyfriend."

"No, you're not."

"Oh! The bell rang. I have to go to class." Jade muttered and started walking away.

"I didn't hear anything!" Cat shouted.

"I did!" Jade shouted back and disappeared.

**-Janitor's closet-**

Beck grabbed Jade's wrist and dragged her into the janitor's closet. "Beck!" Jade shouted as they entered the janitor's closet. "You need to learn something about me... I hate being dragged!" Jade yelled at him.

Beck closed the door and glanced at her. "Go on a date with me." He said.

"Whoa! What happened? We forgot how to form a question?" Jade replied sarcastically, crossing her arms.

Beck stared at her. "Just go out with me. One time. Will it hurt you?" He asked her.

"Yes." Jade replied. "I'm not going out with you. Deal with it." She stated and approached him. She grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Before she could walk away, Beck grabbed her hand.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked her.

Jade faked a smile. "No." She answered and walked away.

Beck ran a hand through his hair. "That counted as two times... So, we have nine times. Five more." He muttered to himself. "Next time she'll accept..."

**-Lunchtime-**

Jade and Cat sat on a table with Andre, Beck and Robbie. Sinjin spotted Jade and approached her swiftly. He took a seat next to her and looked straight into her eyes.

"Hi, Jade..." He whispered with his creepy voice. Jade kept on eating her lunch without paying attention to him. Beck and Andre exchanged a look. Robbie glanced at Cat, who smiled at him shyly. "So... How about going out with me?" Sinjin asked Jade.

Jade faked a smile and looked at him. "Of course, Sinjin... I will go out with you..." She said in a sweet tone. Beck, Andre and Robbie widened their eyes. Cat chuckled at their surprised reactions. "Do you know when?" She asked him, smiling.

Sinjin smirked. "When?"

"WHEN I'M DEAD!" She yelled at him angrily and continued eating her lunch.

Sinjin shrugged. "I can wait." He muttered.

Jade gave him a scowl, making him run away. Cat smiled. "That was a good one, Jade." She commented.

Jade frowned. "Thanks. I can't stand him. He has asked me out twenty-seven times."

Sinjin emerged next to her and corrected her. "Twenty-eight."

"Just leave!" Jade shouted at him. Sinjin left them and soon disappeared.

"I thought you were looking for the guy who is brave enough to ask you out more than one time..." Robbie mumbled.

"Oh, I am... But I want that guy to look good, too. And, I don't know... I'm looking for something special..." She replied, glancing at Beck.

Beck clenched his jaw and continued eating. "You know... You're not gonna find what you're looking for. You expect too much from a boy..." He stated, looking at her blankly.

Jade squinted at him. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Jade frowned. "I don't care. I'll find what I want."

Beck stared at her and sighed. "Do you wanna go out with me?"

"No."

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

"No."

"Go out on a date with me." Beck demanded.

Jade shook her head. "Nope." She replied smiling bitterly.

Andre, Robbie and Cat were looking at them in surprise. Andre leaned to Cat and whispered to her ear. "Beck has asked Jade out twelve times..."

Cat widened her eyes. "Twelve? But that's so many!" She exclaimed surprised. Andre and Robbie looked at her and nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Jade and Beck continued their interaction. "Just go on a damn date with me!" Beck shouted at her.

"NO!" Jade shouted back.

Beck took a deep breath and glanced at her. "Okay... One last time..." He whispered to himself. He stood up and reached Jade. He sat next to her and stared at her. "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes."

"Why the hell don't wanna-" Beck stopped and looked at Jade. She was staring at him blankly. "Wait. What did you say?"

"I said yes. I will go out with you."

"Really?"

"Really. But I'm sure I'm gonna regret it, so I just said yes to make you stop being annoying. After our date, you'll leave me alone."

Beck nodded. "Deal."

"Good. What time are you gonna pick me up?"

"How about eight?"

"Eight is too early."

"Nine?"

"I hate the number nine."

"Ten?"

"Ten is too late."

Beck rolled his eyes. "Just tell me what time you want me to pick you up."

"Eight."

"But... I told you eight and you-"

"I said eight!" Jade cut him off.

Beck ran a hand through his hair sighing. "Okay." He muttered and stood up. "I swear I'm gonna kill her." He murmured as he sat again on his seat.

Andre, Robbie and Cat were staring at them. Cat blinked a couple of times and giggled. "So... You guys have a date tonight!" She exclaimed happily.

Beck and Jade glared at each other and nodded. Andre forced a smile. "Good. Have fun."

"We won't." Jade and Beck replied at the same time.

Andre frowned and started eating again. Robbie leaned to Beck and whispered to his ear, "At least she accepted..." Beck groaned and took a sip of his soda.

**-Jade's house-**

"Oh my Gosh! Jadey! You have a date!" Cat exclaimed happily. "You finally said yes to Beck!"

"I only accepted going out on a date with him to stop him from asking me a thousand times a day."

"Oh, c'mon... Firstly, he asked you only fourteen times. Secondly, you said that you liked him."

"Well, now I don't. I already regretted saying yes. He's not brave enough to deal with me."

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever. Just put something on. He's probably on his way." Cat told her and threw her a black dress. "Wear this."

Jade glanced at the dress and rolled her eyes. "Cat... I'm not gonna put this thing on."

"Why not?"

"Because it's awful!"

"But it's black!"

"Cat... A lot of things are black. The fact that I love black doesn't mean that I love everything black."

"Well... You do love black coffee."

"I don't love your brother's black eye, though. I also hate black candy."

"I don't know if black candy exists..."

"I don't care! The fact is that I don't like everything black. Like this dress. It's black but it's too short. I don't wanna show people my pu-"

"Jade!" Cat interrupted her.

Jade sighed and reached her closet. "I'll just put something casual on..."

**-Karaokie Dokie-**

Jade and Beck sat on a table. Once they ordered, Jade glanced at him. "You can still run away if you want."

Beck smiled bitterly. "That's not gonna happen." He muttered.

Jade bit her bottom lip and took a sip of her soda. "So... Why did you ask me out? And why are you so stubborn? Fourteen times are many."

"Sinjin has asked you out more times."

"Sinjin is stupid."

Beck smirked. "So... You're saying that I'm not stupid?"

"No. I mean... You're not as stupid as Sinjin. You're a little bit less stupid." Jade explained.

Beck stifled a smile and looked at the stage. Two girls were murdering one of Ginger Fox's songs. He winced and took a look at Jade again. She was focused on her glass of soda. Beck chuckled.

"What are you doing?" He inquired.

Jade shrugged. "Looking at my soda. Is there a problem?" She asked him angrily.

"Just calm down." He stated, staring at her.

"Quit telling me what to do." Jade muttered gritting teeth.

"Quit being hysterical." He replied.

"I hate you."

"You hate everyone."

"Don't reply sarcastically to me."

"I'm just replying frankly."

"Jerk." She mumbled and looked at the soda again.

"Why are you on date with a jerk?"

"Because that jerk is the most annoying person in the whole world!" Jade shouted and stood up. Beck rolled his eyes and without standing up, he grabbed Jade's wrist as she passed next to him.

"You're not gonna leave." He stated.

Jade sighed and sat again on her seat. "Fine."

Beck chuckled. "Why are you so harsh, anyway?"

"That's the way I born. Deal with it." Jade snapped at him.

Beck rolled his eyes. "You're really stubborn and mean."

Jade scoffed. "Tell me something I don't know. That's why I don't think you're the best boyfriend for me."

Beck narrowed his eyes. "Why did you think of that?"

"Because you're not brave enough to be my boyfriend and you're not patient enough to cope with me." She faked a smile.

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm not easy."

"I believe easy is boring, so I'm fine with it."

"We'll see. Tell me something that makes you a good boyfriend for me."

"I'm brave enough to ask you out fourteen times."

"That's not enough. Sinjin is brave, or stupid, enough to ask me twenty-eight times. What about that? Can you show me that you're capable of dealing with me everyday? Can you show me that you're brave enough to do something more than asking me-"

Beck cupped her face in his hands and pulled her head closer to his, as he crashed his lips to hers into a passionate kiss. Jade almost immediately responded and she placed her hands behind his neck. The waiter approached their table with their food and stared at them. He cleared his throat politely. Beck and Jade pulled apart and glanced at him.

"Um... I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." Jade replied bitterly.

"I... I have your order." The waiter stated.

"You eat it." Jade stated.

Beck paid for the food and stood up. Once he reached Jade, she had already stood up. She passed her arm around his shoulders, while he had his arm tight around her waist. They smiled at the waiter and exited the restaurant.

**-The Next Day-**

Beck and Jade entered the school together. They reached Jade's locker. Jade opened her locker and started searching for her books, while Beck was leaning against the wall next to her. Cat and Andre approached them.

"Hey, guys!" Cat exclaimed happily.

"Hi, Jade. Hi, Beck." Andre greeted.

"I saw your status on TheSlap, Jadey..." Cat mumbled and raised her eyebrows.

Beck chuckled and glanced at Jade. "Don't call me Jadey." Jade muttered and closed her locker.

Cat shrugged. "Whatever. Will you tell me about your..." She looked at Beck. "... date last night?"

Jade sighed and took a look at her friend. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything! How did you started dating? What did you order to eat? Was the waiter good-looking? Did you kiss Beck or did Beck kiss you? What time did you kiss? Was it good? Is Beck a good kisser? What was he wearing? I think you're a really hot couple, what's your opinion? Do you think you're gonna date for a long time? Why-"

"Okay, Cat! That's enough! I'll answer every single question. Let's go to the Black Box Theater, okay?"

"Kay-Kay!" Cat squealed and started bouncing.

Jade rolled her eyes and looked at Beck. "I'll be busy for a while..." She stated.

Beck laughed. "I know, babe."

Beck approached her and put his finger under her chin. He lifted her head and kissed her lips softly. Once they pulled apart, Jade smiled at him.

"See you, later."

"See you."

Jade and Cat walked away and Beck looked at Andre. Andre glance at him in surprise.

"She smiled... Can Jade West smile?" Andre wondered.

Beck chuckled. "Yes, she can actually smile..." He answered.

"So... You were determined to go on a date with her, and now you two are dating. Good job, dude..."

"Yeah, right..." Beck smiled and walked away.

Andre bit his lip. "Beck's dating Jade West. He did it. He really did it..." He mumbled and followed his friend.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please REVIEW! **

**Once Victorious, Always Victorious. :)  
**


End file.
